


Overflow

by Set_Suna



Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, L'manberg with the errrr, Mentioned Neglect, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Post Tommy's trial, Trust Issues, big brother Sam energy, if no one's going to take care of Tommy Sam will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: He heard feet stumbling along the dirt in the night. He looked up, scanning the hill that rolled down to his base's entrance. The moonlight shined on a familiar head of blond hair that Sam would recognize anywhere. Sam ran forward, meeting Tommy halfway at the bottom of the hill. He was breathing heavily, but Sam couldn't tell if he was hurt."Tommy? What-What's going on, are you okay?" he asked, tentatively reaching out to place his hands on the teen's shoulders."I-I don't know what to do, Sam, I-" Tommy stuttered, hands grabbing onto Sam's wrists tightly. He swallowed and met Sam's eyes. "I think I fucked up."
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986469
Comments: 37
Kudos: 725





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> haHA I've wanted to write a Sam fic SO BAD and here we are. Also, I'm shoving Pogtopia Breakdown back in line with canon, since most of the previous fics kinda delved into their own storyline. So say goodbye to my little idealistic au I will miss you dearly sweet summer child,,

Sam sighed, resting his head in his hands for what felt like the millionth time in the past three days. He found himself in a peculiar position, recently. He'd poured himself into his redstone projects just to avoid thinking about it. He'd had one belief when he'd heard of the war and the foreshadow of side-choosing: he wanted to stay friends with everyone. He wasn't sure how possible that was now. 

He pushed aside the plans he'd been working on for a new door to hide his nether portal. He wasn't making progress, anyways. He needed some fresh air. Some time to think. He grabbed a cookie from a package Bad had left him and headed to the door. 

Since George had moved out and Sapnap no longer had pets here to check on, his base was much quieter. The boys no longer fought in the long stone corridor, needing Sam to break them up before they broke something. He remembered many an argument had in his central storage area as he passed through. He smiled sadly as he pressed the button, listening and waiting as the flying machine began to move. 

Sam stepped out into the cool night air, rubbing cookie crumbs off on his pants. Living so far away from the main area, there were no other builds to block his view of the night sky. There were so many stars. He wanted to reach out and pick them like flowers, to hold one in his hand and set it free like a firefly in summer. He wondered how the others saw this sky. 

His thoughts flickered to what he could no longer avoid. As of late, he'd spent a lot of time around Tommy and Tubbo. After Pogtopia took back L'manberg, admittedly, he hadn't seen them much, but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking of them. They'd come to him multiple times, whether they were in need or just had some new bit to share with him. 

He'd had his serious moments with those boys. He wouldn't forget when Tommy had first truly asked for his help. He was nearly lost. Dream, who had previously said he was on his side, betrayed him for Schlatt. Sam had promised to Tommy he'd always be on his side. He'd given Tommy potions and a creeper head, a signifier that whenever Tommy needed him, he'd be there. When he was called upon in battle, he answered. When Tommy needed refuge, he provided. He'd never seen a kid with so much weight on his shoulders.

Then there was Tubbo. Sam had grown closer to him than he ever expected to. He had such a fondness and intrigue for redstone and farming that Sam couldn't help but find endearing. His eyes lit up when Sam let him ramble until he realized how long he'd been talking. He'd joined Sam in his base the day of the coup, speculating about traitors and asking with nervous energy if Sam was the aforementioned. He'd responded by giving him potions and assurances that he wasn't. He smiled when Tubbo was relieved, his belief in him clear as day. 

Sam huffed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to protect them. He wanted to so badly he'd challenged Dream after the battle was over just to make a point. Sam had said his allegiance was with the Badlands. He'd never turn on Bad, Ant, or Skeppy, he knew, but he didn't want this allegiance to mean he had to hurt Tommy and Tubbo. The thought plagued him so tirelessly it kept him up at night. He nearly crumbled at how torn he was. Why did he have to pick a side? Why couldn't he just keep those he cared for safe?

He heard feet stumbling along the dirt in the night. He looked up, scanning the hill that rolled down to his base's entrance. The moonlight shined on a familiar head of blond hair that Sam would recognize anywhere. Sam ran forward, meeting Tommy halfway at the bottom of the hill. He was breathing heavily, but Sam couldn't tell if he was hurt. 

"Tommy? What-What's going on, are you okay?" he asked, tentatively reaching out to place his hands on the teen's shoulders. 

"I-I don't know what to do, Sam, I-" Tommy stuttered, hands grabbing onto Sam's wrists tightly. He swallowed and met Sam's eyes. "I think I fucked up." 

Sam froze. He nearly got chills. That wasn't good. If Tommy was admitting he'd made a huge mistake, then it was definitely bad. He slipped an arm around Tommy's shoulders and began guiding him to the door.

"Let's get inside, then we can talk, okay?" Sam told him, rubbing his hand up and down his shoulder. Tommy nodded stiffly, but let Sam take him inside. 

Listening to the door automatically close behind them, Sam sat Tommy down on one of the chests in the main area. The teen's hands were trembling. Sam felt his chest tighten. Tommy was so shaken, uncharacteristically small and quiet. How bad could this possibly be? 

Sam stood with his arms crossed, too nervous to sit down. His fingers tapped his arms anxiously. He asked evenly, "What happened, Tommy?" 

"I-" Tommy's voice cracked. He took a breath and started again, "I... made Dream mad. He-He started to build a wall out of-of fucking _obsidian_ around L'manberg and now-" Tommy's breath hitched and Sam's heart broke, "-now _Tubbo's_ mad at me too-!"

Oh. So it was really bad. 

Sam crouched in front of Tommy and put a hand on his knee. He'd never seen Tommy cry. Tears escaped down his cheeks and he wiped them away. His breathing stuttered as he hiccuped softly. Sam squeezed his knee to get his attention and was met with watery blue eyes that would make any empathetic person fall apart. 

"Tell me what happened. Explain it to me so I can understand," Sam coaxed gently. 

Tommy hiccuped. "You're not gonna like it." 

"I promise I won't be mad." 

Tommy eyed him uncertainly. Sam gave him the most earnest look he could. 

"I fucked with George's house." 

Oh. That wasn't what Sam was expecting. To be fair, he didn't really know what he _was_ expecting. 

"Why? Did George do something?" he asked calmly. 

"He-He just-" Tommy groaned and covered his face with his hands. "He didn't do anything! I just... did it! For no reason!"

Sam frowned. Tommy was clearly upset. Maybe George didn't do anything, but he couldn't believe Tommy didn't have a reason. He pushed himself up, hands on his knees, and sat next to Tommy. He wrapped his arm around the teen's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. 

"I don't think that's true. Something is obviously bothering you," Sam said softly. "What's wrong, Tommy?" 

Tommy's hands fell from his face. His cheeks and eyes were red. His face was stained with smudged tear stains Sam wasn't sure if he should wipe away. Tommy looked up and met his eyes, and Sam's eyes widened, surprised. Tommy's expression wasn't sad. It was angry. It was _pissed._

"What's bothering me, Sam, is that _no one_ is on my side! Ever!" Tommy yelled, tears tearing down his face. 

Sam felt something rattle deep in his core. This wasn't the usual tone Tommy had when he yelled. This wasn't the ear piercing laughter and lighthearted and loud teasing that often accompanied his presence. This was pure, raw anger. It was deep and guttural, something he'd been holding in for a long while. Sam let him vent.

"I've only ever given things up for people! My discs, L'manberg, the presidency- everything! I followed Wilbur to hell and back! And everyone still treats me like some stupid kid!" Tommy's voice began to crack as he shoved his hands through his hair and held on tight. "They all just think I'm annoying and impulsive and don't give a damn about anything at all, but that's not true!"

Sam wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to watch Tommy tear himself down. "I know it's not, Tommy-"

"Can't they see that?! I tried to keep Wilbur with us for so long! I gave up the presidency because L'manberg wasn't supposed to be involved with these _stupid_ discs!" His voice was hoarse. He was sobbing while he screamed and Sam tried to step in to calm him down but he didn't listen. "Now I'm on probation because I acted out! No one's acknowledged how much I've lost and worked for and I just wanted _someone_ to look at me! I've fucked it all up, because I wanted someone to see how much I was struggling! Dream wants me exiled, and I bet all the others do, too! They don't even trust me! Tubbo-Tubbo doesn't trust me-!" 

Sam couldn't stand it. He wrapped his arms around Tommy and just hugged him. Hugged him like someone should have done so long ago. He felt hands grip the front of his shirt, felt how each of Tommy's words shook in his chest. 

"I've been trying so hard to make them proud," he cried. "How much more do I have to give up until they realize that?" 

He felt tears pushing out of his eyes. So many people were close to Tommy and watched over him. How had none of them noticed how neglected he was? Tommy was sobbing in his arms, shaking from a cocktail of anger, sadness, and fear. He rubbed his hand in circles on Tommy's back, trying to ease his pain in any way he could. 

"You don't have to do anything, Tommy," Sam told him, leaning his cheek against his head. "You've been through so much. I'm so sorry they haven't acknowledged your pain." 

He didn't get a response. Tommy just cried into his chest, holding his shirt in a death grip. Sam could tell, he wasn't sad or anything like that. He was just _mad._ Mad that no one saw his growth. Mad that people couldn't understand how he felt. Mad that even after he'd lost so much and given so much away, no one was willing to give up anything for him. All of his pent up frustration spilled over into the angry tears staining Sam's shirt. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't right. 

Sam hugged Tommy a little bit tighter and made a decision. He wasn't about to leave Tommy all alone. In this moment, he didn't give a damn about what the others thought of Tommy. He never really did. What he saw in front of him right now was a boy who needed support. Of any fucking amount. It was sickening to think how little he'd gotten to end up like this. He would abandon the Badlands if he had to. He didn't want chaos. He wanted to keep his friends safe. 

He knew this was Tommy's safest haven now. 

"You can stay with me, okay? I won't make you leave or go back to L'manberg. You can be safe here, Tommy," Sam promised.

He felt a nod into his chest. They sat quietly for a moment, Sam just listening while Tommy began to calm down. It seemed more like he ran out of steam. There were no more tears left for him to cry. He slipped out of Sam's arms, rubbing the tear stains from his face and snot from his nose. He sniffled and stared at his hands, playing with the hem of his shirt restlessly.

"'M sorry for yelling at you," Tommy mumbled. "You ended up getting... all of that."

"It's okay, Tommy. You should feel angry. You have every right to be," Sam comforted him. 

"It's just... I've been at their sides for such a long time, right?" Tommy started, glancing up to shyly look Sam in the eye, bolstered by the justification. "We've all been through so much together. I know things are different now, I'm not that dumb. But why won't they take my side? Why am I the one they decide they can't trust? I'm the reason L'manberg won it's independence in the first place!" 

"I-I don't know, Tommy. I can't say what other people are thinking," Sam responded honestly. "What I can say is that acting out isn't the way to get what you want."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Tommy asked desperately. It was heartbreaking. 

"First, you need to apologize," Sam advised. When Tommy's face scrunched up in what looked like disgust, he insisted, "I mean it, Tommy. Tubbo's under a lot of pressure right now. I know he just wants what's best for you. If anything of what he said felt harsh, it's probably because he was scared of what would happen to you. Dream isn't one for mercy, Tommy. You know that."

Tommy nodded, understanding and looking a little guilty. He questioned quietly, "But what then? What if it's not enough?" 

"Be honest. Tell them how you feel and why you did what you did. Don't lie or come up with one of those excuses you make for jokes," Sam answered seriously. "Trust is something you earn. You fought wars with these people, right? If you can't be honest with them, who else could you possibly trust?" 

Tommy sighed, pushing the butt of his hands into his eyes. He grumbled, "I hate that you're right." 

Sam smiled, a little proud. "See, you have grown! Honesty should be easy for big man Innit." 

He saw the corner of Tommy's mouth quirk up slightly. He dropped his hands from his face and mumbled, "Thank you, Sam."

"It's no problem, Tommy. You can come to me for anything, okay?" Sam told him, shaking him slightly to emphasize his point. "And if they still refuse to treat you better, you can stay here as long as you want." 

Tommy laughed weakly and smiled properly this time. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy deserves to just get MAD and I will not let this idea go
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/bookmarks you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
